


Pining

by supposed2bfunny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, NSFW, demon fucking, extremely nsfw, i hate myself for writing this lolololol, one-sided 2doc, still consensual though just putting that out there, what the hell have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposed2bfunny/pseuds/supposed2bfunny
Summary: 2D happens upon a demonic summoning in the deepest pits of Kong. He ends up witnessing his darkest sexual fantasies. PWP. Self-indulgent. Bottom Murdoc. Demon Fucking.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow I'm pretty ashamed to be posting this ha. So there have been several Very Good pictures circulating on Tumblr lately of Murdoc getting fucked by various demons. I didn't realize I needed that inspo. But it very much fits my love of Phase 1 and 2 Murdoc and his interest in Satanism. Does anyone else remember all the little demons and stuff he summoned in Rise of the Ogre just to cause mayhem? Anyway, this is super self-indulgent and super dirty, so anyone who prefers my more SFW content, I'll be sure to post more of that soon!

It was the middle of the night when 2D jolted up out of a dream, his heart racing and his breath lost somewhere between his lungs and his throat.

After a few deep breaths, he sat up and decided that whatever terrifying dreams had woken him up, they couldn’t have been so bad since he’d lost any recollection of them the instant he’d opened his eyes. Rising out of bed, the singer decided to get himself a glass of water before returning to bed and beginning the onerous task of soothing himself back to sleep. Bare feet padding along the linoleum floor of Kong’s hallways, he wondered absentmindedly how many pills it would take to get back to sleep, and how long it would take.

He paused mid-stride, realizing that he was walking in the opposite direction of the kitchen: he was instead making his way to the stairs. Had he meant to go downstairs and get something? His Ambien, perhaps? No. Yet something in the man’s psyche urged him to continue to his unclear destination. Feeling as though he was sleep walking although he was conscious (albeit sleepy and sluggish), he allowed his body to carry him down the stairs and then towards the cellar staircase, which Murdoc had always warned his bandmates not to go near under any circumstances. 

Ordinarily that would be enough to pique anyone’s interest, especially 2D, since Murdoc remained stubbornly closed off and mysterious, and the singer desperately wanted to get to know the man more. But there was something so scary about the way the bassist said it, the way his red eye glinted, that 2D had been frightened into obedience since they had all moved into the huge studio together.

But now it was the middle of the night, and there was no Murdoc around to scare him. And anyway, he felt quite certain that even if he wanted to turn and go back, his body would have kept on going. Was he turning into a zombie? Being possessed by some spirit haunting Kong?  
Whatever the case, he found himself opening the cellar door and making his way down the narrow concrete steps, too drowsy to be afraid. Besides, he liked zombies, and imagining that he was becoming one was a bit fun, if not a little childish.

After a few minutes of walking deeper and deeper into the cellar, 2D began to shiver. The cellar was below Kong’s basement, and the basement itself consisted of several deep stories, so he wondered just how far underground he was at this point. He was beginning to wonder if he’d be able to see his own breath when he suddenly felt a blast of heat and quickened his pace, hurrying to the bottom of the steps and walking though unfinished rooms. The cellar should have been pitch black since there were no lights, and yet an orangey-red glow came from one of the rooms further in. It also seemed to be the source of heat. Had Murdoc built a giant bonfire deep underground? That seemed like a ridiculously dangerous idea, and so 2D decided that was probably exactly what was happening. 

But as he passed through the doorway towards the source of heat and light, the sound of Murdoc’s voice hit his ears, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Murdoc was panting and gasping: was he hurt? Dying?! Before the singer could rush forward to find out, he heard another voice that seemed to vibrate through his chest rather than his eardrums.

_**Hold still.** _

Trembling in fear, for his short time in the band had taught him a thing or two about recognizing otherworldly entities, 2D peered around the doorway and spotted a huge glowing pit. That’s where the heat was coming from.

A gateway to Hell.

He didn’t know how he knew that, but it was the only thing it could be, and given Murdoc’s interest in Satanism and devil worship, it made sense. This is what the bassist never wanted his bandmates to see.

And right beside the glowing gateway lurked a demon. The thing was huge, with a muzzle like a wolf, yellow horns that curved outward, and a mane that ran from its head down its back. Its body was mostly humanlike, though covered in a thick coat of glossy black fur, equipped with four arms, and two huge, leathery wings that twitched as it moved. It was truly the stuff of nightmares.

And it was fucking Murdoc.

Or, it was about to. The bassist’s clothes were in shreds around them, and it gripped him by the hips, yanking his body closer to its erection. 2D gulped; the creature was huge and it hardly seemed possible that it would be able to fit inside the much smaller bassist without seriously injuring him.

The singer suddenly felt more awake and alert, as though some sort of trance had lifted, and he bit his lip, certain that he had to save Murdoc, but not sure if bringing himself to a demon’s attention was the best thing in the world.

But he couldn’t let this, this _thing_ hurt Murdoc.

Just then, the bassist let out a hiss as the demon pressed the tip of its cock to his hole, and as Murdoc’s arm moved so he could support himself better, 2D realized that Murdoc was hard and he was _smirking_ : he was consenting to whatever the hell this was.

 _ **I thought I told you to hold still**_ , the demon snarled, pulling the man’s hips back and forcing him to take a few inches of its huge shaft. The creature was either lubricated, or it had prepped Murdoc before 2D arrived to witness the display, because its movement was smooth and easy.

Murdoc let out a pitiful whimper, but he arched his back, trying to get more of the sensation.

“S-sorry,” he gasped, wiping his brow with one forearm. He was already drenched in sweat, and his skin gleamed in the light. “Maybe you should just hurry up then, eh mate?”

Realizing that this was fornication and not some sort of murder, 2D relaxed a bit, but he was still too dumbfounded by what was unfolding in front of him to try to stop what was happening, or to leave. All he could do was watch the demon slip deeper and deeper into Murdoc’s trembling body, listen to the man whimper and whine as he was stretched to capacity. After an excruciating length of time, the demon was fully sheathed in the bassist, and it began to snap its hips at a rapid pace, holding Murdoc by the hips hard enough to leave bruises. The bassist in turn struggled to hold himself steady, but he kept getting pulled back roughly and losing his balance, falling face-first into the ground. Eventually, he gave up and lay there, letting the monster pull him up and fuck him raw. Head turned away from the doorway where 2D watched, he moaned and begged for it, oblivious to his audience. Enjoying how quickly he was falling apart, the demon used its spare two arms to grab Murdoc’s wrists, yanking his arms behind his back so he was completely helpless and unable to brace himself for the deep thrusts into his body.

The display was having its effects on 2D, and he was horrified to realize that he was getting aroused by the sight of his bandmate. If he was being honest with himself, 2D had had a crush on Murdoc since they’d met, intrigued by his wit and defensive nature and a bit turned on by his tattoos, his trim waist, and his tendency to saunter around shirtless. 

Embarrassed, he pressed his palm against the front of his pajama pants, hissing at the hardness he found there. His cock twitched at the contact, but he wanted more, so much more.

“Oh, fuck, fuck!” Murdoc yelped, shaking his head so sweat fall all around him, back arching exquisitely as the room echoed with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He threw his head back, and 2D licked his lips, desperately wanting to taste the trail of sweat that ran down the bassist’s exposed throat. “There! Right there! Fuck me, yes, yes, _yes_!”

Murdoc came, hard, cum splattering against the floor below him as the demon fucked him mercilessly, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. The bassist sobbed as he was fucked long after he’d finished, but eventually, the creature seemed to take pity as his noises turned from pleased to panicked, and it pulled out, still hard, and flipped him onto his back.

The bassist grunted and tried to sit up, but a huge hand pinned him down, one dagger-like claw resting between his lips as the demon leant down to lick up whatever cum had splattered onto the man’s belly.

“Oi, get your mouth off me,” Murdoc snapped, but a low growl silenced him, and he lay still, chest still heaving, as he was licked clean.

 _ **I’m not finished yet, and you’re going to satisfy me**_ , the demon informed him, and the bassist only nodded as his legs were grabbed and hefted up so the monster could once again impale him.

He whined again, but now that he’d orgasmed, he seemed to have less energy, accepting that he would just have to let this thing use him until it was satisfied.

Pressing against his arousal more urgently now, 2D took a chance and reached for the elastic waistband of his pants. This was wrong, wrongwrongwrong. He should not be taking advantage of Murdoc like this, invading his privacy like this, getting off on something as fucked up as this, but as his fingers slipped under his pants and he gripped himself through his briefs, he was scarcely able to hold back his moan as his eyes remained locked on the spot where the demon’s cock slid easily into Murdoc’s stretched hole.

The demon was moving slowly now, taking its time so as not to seriously hurt its human captive, but it wasn’t long before the stimulation started to have its effects, and Murdoc’s cock began to twitch, and then to swell again.

 _ **You’re shameless**_ , the demon taunted, but Murdoc could only groan in reply, offering a weak smirk.

“Just hurry up, you bloody pervert,” he snapped.

 _ **I’m not the only pervert here**_ , the demon said, and 2D’s heart stopped in his chest as the demon’s yellow eyes shifted and settled on him. He’d been spotted.

Yet Murdoc didn’t seem to be able to hear the demon, or he assumed it was referring to him, because he only cursed softly as it dragged its nails down his chest, though it was smirking right at 2D.

The singer opened his mouth, but he could find no words to beg for mercy, or to justify what he was doing standing there with a hand in his pants.

 _ **I’m veeery privy to human sexuality**_ , the monster purred, and 2D realized with certainty that somehow, it was communicating directly with him, and not with the bassist at that moment. _**I figured it’d be fun to bring you here and let you watch the show. You’re attracted to this mess of a human being, aren’t you? Oh don’t be embarrassed, you can touch yourself.**_

With its permission, 2D resumed what he had been doing, now pushing his pants and briefs down altogether and pumping his straining cock, cheeks burning as he exposed himself to the demon and it nodded in approval. It was a struggle not to scream with the pleasure of it when he could finally apply the pressure he’d been craving, especially when he now had an audience.

_**Good boy. Don’t worry, you never have to be ashamed of your sexual hungers around good old Nybbas. I could smell the lust in your dreams and it was delicious, so I brought you down here.** _

Ah, so it’s name was Nybbas. And it had indeed been a sort of trance that had brought him down here.

_**Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you or this little strumpet here. He tried to summon a much more powerful demon and summoned me instead, and I simply demanded some form of payment for all the trouble. But even more interesting than his willingness to let me fuck him is your hesitance to do so. Why don’t you tell him how you feel? Surely you don’t think he’ll reject you?** _

2D’s eyelids fluttered as he pumped his hand faster. Sure, he was listening to Nybbas, but he was a bit distracted. His eyes drifted from Nybbas to Murdoc, writhing on his back, legs pushed far apart and cock bouncing on his belly.

_**Don’t be so afraid, boy. He let a demon have him; surely he’d touch you. It’s delectable, almost as good as the way his body feels, your pathetic desperation. You want this human so badly you’re practically** _ **gagging _for it_** _._

To emphasize its point, the monster brought one of its hands up to Murdoc’s face, shoving three fingers into his mouth and down his throat. He gagged in surprise, but obediently sucked the fingers as eagerly as though they were Nybbas’s cock, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, though it wasn’t clear if that was from his gagging or from the intensity of the pleasure he was experiencing. 

_**Go ahead, boy. Enjoy the show. And I enjoy the energy that emanates from you when you do.** _

2D leaned slightly into the doorframe to steady himself as his hips jerked and he fisted his dick wordlessly. He didn’t dare make a peep, but his lips trembled with unspoken swears and gasps. Somehow, knowing that his lust was literally feeding a fucking sex demon from Hell only made this session all the more hot, especially when Murdoc was clawing at the ground, shuddering (though miraculously never looking over and spotting the singer, which was probably by Nybbas’s design).

Murdoc was nearing his second orgasm, and from the looks of it, Nybbas was close too; it snarled and lunged forward, two arms pinning Murdoc’s arms to the ground and two more groping his thighs, nails scratching shallow gashes into his flesh, though he was too far gone to care. He screamed when Nybbas’s muzzle found his neck, biting hard as it began to thrust so hard and fast that his body lurched with each snap of its hips, and suddenly Murdoc was coming again, screaming and sobbing and babbling as he came all over himself.

“Uunf,” 2D couldn’t help but moan, but thankfully, Murdoc’s own cries drowned out his quiet orgasm and he crested into oblivion, shooting into his fist what felt like buckets of release as he spasmed, hips arching and jutting on and on as the peak seemed to plateau for a minute and his mind became white with pleasure, pleasurepleasure. The feeling of his own hand and the sound of Murdoc’s primal cries became the only things he knew.

And just like that, it was over. He released himself and wiped his hand on his pajama bottoms, making a mental note to remember to change them if he ever made it back into his bedroom alive. His breathing began to return to normal as he tucked himself away and watched Nybbas finish inside Murdoc, coming in such large quantities that when it pulled away, its release oozed out of his gaping entrance and Murdoc could only shiver and bite his lips (probably to hold back a complaint). His neck was bleeding where he’d been bitten, but he didn’t seem to mind, pushing himself up on his elbows and watching the demon saunter back towards the entrance to Hell.

“That it then?” he finally rasped, voice hoarse from screaming, and maybe from gagging on those claws. “No cigarette, don’t want to cuddle, I suppose?” The comment was supposed to be sarcastic of course, but the weakness in his voice made 2D’s heart ache a bit. He personally would love to curl up beside Murdoc and enjoy their afterglow with a cigarette. 

_**You’ve served your purpose, slut. Next time you decide to contact the Underworld, make sure you don’t bite off more than you can chew. I was happy to use your body for my pleasure, but you got lucky. Most demons would have simply eaten you.** _

“Yeah, yeah,” the bassist snapped dismissively. “I can handle myself. Just because I let you have a little fun doesn’t mean I can’t look out for myself. I’m Murdoc Faust bloody Niccals!”

_**Don’t try to stand up; you’re going to hurt yourself.** _

Murdoc didn’t listen, trying to push himself to his feet only to yelp in pain and collapse back onto his hands and knees. Now it was really taking 2D everything in his power not to rush over and care for him.

_**Relax, human. The further away I get from you, the more rapidly your body will recover from our little tryst. Though in the near future, I recommend sticking to other humans to satisfy your sexual cravings…I’m sure there are some potential mates closer than you might think.** _

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, tenderly touching the oozing gash on his neck. For just a moment, he looked around and 2D ducked behind the doorframe out of sight, heart slamming violently in his chest in fear that he’d been caught. But Murdoc was dazed and didn’t see 2D; beyond the entrance to Hell everything just looked dark, and he no doubt thought he was alone.

_**Farewell, human.** _

“Fuck you, demon.”

But Nybbas was gone, probably before he could hear the bassist’s retort. The smell of sulfur and ash became stronger then, as he transported himself through the gateway to somewhere far, far away.

2D remained pressed against the wall in the cellar, counting his breaths to try and keep them steady. Murdoc was silent for a few minutes, probably trying to recover some strength. Finally, the singer heard him grunt as he pushed himself back onto his feet. This time, he didn’t hear Murdoc fall back down, and he assumed things were probably going to be alright. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he made his way back into the darkness, feeling his way to the cellar steps, and from there, back to the stairs to his room.

By the time his head hit the pillow, whatever spell Nybbas had cast on him to draw him down and feed off of his pent-up sexual energies had worn off, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

When 2D woke, though he could remember bits and pieces of the previous night, he was not sure if the events had actually occurred, or if they’d been a dream. The only evidence that Murdoc had had any supernatural dalliances came in the bassist’s slightly subdued energy levels the following few days, and a fading hickey on his neck that the singer could not remember seeing previously. 

All he knew was that he was going to have to be honest with his feelings sometime soon: he liked Murdoc, as more than just a friend. But he had no idea how to tell him. Something within him had awoken, but as he bent over Murdoc’s shoulder to read scribbled chords and lyrics for their music, or shared cigarettes with him on the roof of Kong, he felt something changing. Something he knew he wouldn’t be able to brace himself for.


End file.
